


Long Distance Worrywart

by Vagevuur



Series: Inkdrians [2]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: But there's no mention of the officials, F/F, Hmmh, I'm not sure about the Sonic fandom tag tbh, Inkdrian, Pageant Mobius, Skye is a worrywart, They're Sonic fancharacters???, not really it's a continuation of one of the entries???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: The contestants of Pageant Mobius were set up on Blind Dates with each other. Brenda's didn't go so well. Skye wants to make sure everything is alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritCreatorKatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreatorKatie/gifts).



> Continuation of [this](http://fav.me/daz4iqn) Pageant Mobius entry.

"Are you sure you're alright!?" Skye's face was so close to the screen that Brenda feared she would go straight through it.

"Yeah yeah. My colors are already back, see? Apparently, it's temporary."

"Alright... But you should really drop out when it gets too hard okay?"

Brenda leaned back in her chair "Are you kidding me? Where's the fun in that?"

Skye let out a sigh, "I guess you're right. You shouldn't drop out just because I ask you to... but don't die on me okay?"

Brenda smiled reassuringly, "I doubt a pageant is going to kill me, but I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
